Fanático Religioso
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Hidan quiere propagar su religión Jashinista, pero sus planes se verán afectados por culpa de una chica pelirrosa...Crackfic


¡Mi primer one shot con Hidan!, espero que les guste :). (No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando hice este fic ¬¬…en fin) Por cierto, el fic se desarrolla en el tiempo cuándo Sakura tenía 12-es decir cuándo aún no hacía algo útil, por suerte mejoró :D- y Sasuke aún no se iba.

**Disclaimer:** El manga de Naruto no me pertenece –snif-

**----------------------------------**

Hidan caminaba muy feliz y sonriente por la aldea de Konoha, con un mapa de ésta en una de sus manos. Él era seguidor de una religión un tanto desconocida cuya finalidad es destruir todo lo que se cruce por su camino y cuyo Dios supremo es Jashin-sama . No era un día común y corriente, era el día de "enséñale tú religión a otras personas"-día inventado por Hidan y que le servía para fomentar su religión Jashinista- por lo que estaba muy entusiasmado de poder compartir sus ritos y conocimientos con alguien que no fuese él mismo, ni su espejo. _"Sí, este día me convertiré en profeta y Jashin-sama estará orgulloso de mí"_ decía para sus adentros mientras contemplaba el hermoso cielo azul que cubría la aldea.

Finalmente escogió una de las casas, después de todo, con algo tenía que empezar. Este hogar no tenía nada en particular pero a Hidan le pareció que si convencía a una persona común y corriente de una aldea común y corriente, podría convencer a cualquier otra cosa común y corriente –y anormal también-.

-Toc Toc

…

-Toc Toc

…

- Paciencia, señor, paciencia… Toc Toc

…

- ¡¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ABRE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ ESTA MALDITA PUERTA O TE PATEARÉ EL---

Una chica de cabellos rosados y una mirada de desprecio hacia el hombre que se encontraba de pie delante de ella, fue la que abrió aquella puerta; antes de que Hidan pudiese terminar la oración. Por suerte para él, parece que la chica no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente-

- Ejem…Mi nombre es Hidan.

- Hola Hidan, yo soy Sakura

Hidan le hizo un gesto con la mano, Sakura siguió de pie sin moverse pero volvió a realizar su pregunta inicial.

- Por tu cara se ve que eres una buena chica y eso es lo que creo de corazón, pero hay algo de lo que careces y es ESO de lo que te vengo hablar hoy en día –decía Hidan, mientras caían truenos a sus espaldas-

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, cierto? –Sakura pareció alterarse- ¿Te mandó Ino? ¡Contésta mierda! ¿¡Te mandó Ino, verdad, VERDAD, sí…maldita arpía, quiere verme demacrada como ella misma pero no lo conseguirá…

- Ehhh…no sé de qué estás hablando jovencita pero-

- Sé que no estoy tan desarrollada como las demás, pero no por eso te puedes burlar de mí, maldito bastardo.

- No, ¡no!, no es eso Sakura, cálmate…

- ¿A no?

- NO, es algo mucho más importante, algo que tiene que ver con el espíritu, el cosmos, con tus conocimientos relacionados con el alma, la sabiduría, el infierno…

Sakura parecía confundida.

- No entiendo

- Es sobre-redoble de tambores- ¡JASHIN-SAAAAMAAAA!- Hidan extendió los brazos hacia el cielo cuando pronunció el nombre de su Dios, Sakura sólo comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente pero el sujeto la detuvo-

- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no quieres saber sobre Jashin-sama?

- No realmente –aún seguía tratando de cerrar la puerta-

- S-si quieres tener una vida más plena entonces debes ser una seguidora de Jashin-sama... ¡mírame! yo soy un fiel seguidor, tú podrás ser como yo algún día si lo deseas.

- NO, GRACIAS –La batalla de "abrir y cerrar la puerta" se estaba poniendo más intensa- Hidan trataba de encontrar algún método de convencimiento si es que aún le quedaba tiempo.

- Oh, estoy seguro que debe haber una persona que te gusta…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Suelta la puerta!

- ¡NO!, digo… ¿No sabes que Jashin-sama tiene el poder de unir a las personas? – Lo que Hidan trataba de decir, era que ella también podía unir a otra persona a la religión-

Sakura dejó de empujar la puerta, ahora parecía más interesada

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Así es…Por el poder de las tinieblas los truenos que resplandecen en el cielo y la destrucción que todo lo puede, yo, Hidan, fiel seguidor de la religión Jashinista y miembro del grupo crimi---ehh…nada…digo…Jashin…sama…esteee

- ¡Oh Dios!, no pude ser ¿Es lo que creo que estás tratando de decir?

- No creo que sepas lo que creo que estoy tratando de decir porque de hecho, aún no invento lo que creo que estoy tratando de decir para convencerte de que te unas a la creencia en la que creo.

- No, no…sí te entiendo, perfectamente. Estás tratando de decir que Sasuke y yo… ¡PODREMOS SER PAREJA AL FIN!

Ahora era Hidan quien parecía consternado.

-¿Ehh?

- Sí, creo que quieres decir que si me uno a tu religión, Sasuke y yo podremos ser felices de una vez por todas, ¡KYA!, gracias a Jashin puede que deje de lado mi plan para violar a Sasuke mientras duerme porque ya no será necesario.

- N-no sé de qué estás hablando exactamente…yo no he mencionado nada de asuntos maritales, ¡ni de violaciones!

- No lo mencionaste directamente, pero sé que escondes los secretos y no me los quieres decir.

- ¡¿Qué?!

-Eso mismo, los estás ocultando… Ahhh ¡¿Te gusta Sasuke verdad? Por eso no quieres llegar al grano

- ¡No sé ni quién es Sasuke!

- No te hagas…Sé que Ino debe estar metida en todo esto también, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡DIME LOS SECRETOS AHORA!, no me perderé la oportunidad de renunciar al amor de Sasuke-kun.

- Escúchame niña…esto no tiene nada que ver con el tal Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun para ti, señor predicador-corrigió Sakura-

- Bien, como quieras. Me voy, no puedo contigo.

- N-No puedes irte, no…quién eres tú para hacerme esto a mí, ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- ¡Deja de gritarme en la oreja!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- Por qué tú preguntaste porqué

- No, yo no te he preguntado por qué, porque no dije eso

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ¡NO!

- Qué cosa porqué no, por qué preguntas el porqué del por qué del porque no

Hidan se tomó unos segundos para analizar la frase que había dicho la pelirrosa.

-¿P-por qué no te callas mejor?

- Porque no, Porque aún no me dices por qué dijiste porqué no cuándo pregunté el por qué del porque no.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE, MALDICIÓN!

-… ¿Por qué?

- ¡AHHHH! –Hidan sacó un kunai de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo enterró en su cuello, segundos después se estaba desangrando en el piso de entrada de la casa de Sakura. Ella sólo lo siguió viendo como si nada hubiese pasado-

- Y el desgraciado no me dijo los secretos…Bueno, tendré que mejorar mi plan si quiero que Sasuke sea mío…jijiji, jejeje, jajaja, ¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHA!!!… (Después de unos segundos de risas diabólicas y desangramiento de narices)¡AH!, estoy segura que Ino está metida en todo esto, me las pagará mañana.

Dicho eso, la pelirrosa cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Hidan comenzó a levantarse del piso y se quitó el kunai de un tirón.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Jashin-sama, es que no he sido un buen seguidor?! Ni modo.

Hidan tomó la hoja del mapa de Konoha y lo partió en varios trozos, esperando nunca más tener que regresar a esa aldea del demonio.

-------------------------------------

¿Reviews?


End file.
